Taking a Break
by writingshenanigans
Summary: The Lone Wanderer, after liberating the Pitt, has decided to take a break. Unknown to him, something evil is making its way across the wasteland that he can't avoid. What can the kid from Vault 101 do to save his home, his friends, and perhaps the entire Capital Wasteland from this near unstoppable force? Rated T just in case, possible AU and possible future pairings.


Author's Note: Seeing you've found interest so far, let me say thanks for finding interest. This is my first story based off of an established universe in a while, and hopefully I'll do Fallout justice enough. I hope you enjoy.

The Lone Wanderer looked back at the heavily gated subway tunnel that led to the city once known as Pittsburgh. He had just liberated the town from Ashur's raiders, and released the trogs into the city. Before leaving, he handed off the cure—a baby that had just had its parents killed—to Wernher. The Wanderer did his best to believe Wernher would truly do good for the people of the Pitt.

Walt, as the man once went by, perched now on a rock protruding from the ground. He removed his metal helmet, simply dropping it to the ground; a stream of sweat slid out of the armor. The Pitt was hell, and he certainly did not want to make a return trip. It was a sweltering place, but the people there were tormented souls, especially the trogs. They could have lasted years the way they were, and it is one of the worst fates Walt could imagine for a person (barring what awful things may be happening in the Vaults of the Wasteland).

He shivered as the breeze entered the heavy armor encasing him. For once, since he left Vault 101, Walt took a break. The man was always running around, gunning something down, or sleeping. Mentally, there were no breaks. He only thought about where he was going, what he was carrying, and what he might face between point A and point B. There was no time to stop and, as the old saying goes, smell the roses.

However, there were no roses. No real plant life existed except for the sparse shrubbery that crumbled with a touch, and the trees that would blow ash into the wind. Only the Oasis had a green landscape, but there was no need to hang around the nature folk for any longer than he had to. He helped the Leaf Mother speed up the growth of the plants, and forced the tormented man in the middle of the Oasis to grow larger and live longer. It was a small sacrifice to see the landscape normalize sooner.

Walt looked down at his Pip-Boy. It currently radiated from its surprisingly powerful speaker, some old-timey tunes that Three Dog continuously played on Galaxy News Radio. The music provided a contrast to the wasteland and all that happened in it. Songs of love and happy times became soundtracks to violence and hardship. Still, he listened. It kept him company and probably kept him sane.

He let out a sigh, and picked up his helmet. Slinging out the rest of the moisture, he put it on his head and twisted it into place. Andrew pulled out his assault rifle, recently repaired thanks to the fallen raiders, and headed south. This time, his destination was not some raider camp; it was no stronghold of evil, no Super Mutant-infested building or sewer full of mindless ghouls. Then again, it wasn't a luxury resort. It wasn't his old Vault, but it was a place full of friendly faces that never gave him any problems.

"Welcome to Megaton. Friendliest town around." Walt smiled tiredly to himself as Deputy Weld welcomed him to the town. He walked past the Protectron and stood underneath the arch before the massive doors. Before entering, the Lone Wanderer turned around for his last glimpse of the wasteland for a while. It was unimpressive; sand, rocks, dead trees. In the distance he could see a broken overpass. This was his life for the past few months, a rapid change of pace from life in the Vault. Now he was slowing back down again, settling into some sort of civilization.

He smiled again. Walt wouldn't miss it a bit. The splatter of gore, the fall of men and women, the cry of children, the horrors of mutation, and the war of power-hungry people would no longer be his concern. Pleased with his decision, he turned back to Megaton, and let himself in through the huge metal doors. He would take a break. Perhaps, fall into obscurity.

Unfortunately, he would not have much time to himself for long.


End file.
